Dear Diary
by mrs.hutcherlark
Summary: This isn't your ordianry Katniss and Peeta story. This all diary entries from Katniss and maybe Peeta's POV. KatnissxGale but is really KatnissxPeeta. This is my first fanfic, please review and let me know if it is good!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Why is it that love is impossible. Just when I thought I found it, there it goes, chasing off another girl.

But before I explain, let me tell you about myself.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I go to Panem D12 high school. My sister, Primrose Everdeen(Prim for short) goes to Panem D12 middle school. She is currently 13 turning 14 next week, the 2nd of April. I am currently 16, turning 17 in about a month. (Okay, I know the age difference is wrong, but just go with it, okay?) . My boyfriend's name is Gale Hawthorne and my best friend's name is Peeta Mellark. Gale and I have been together since 7th grade. I have been friends with Peeta since I was 5 years old. Let me tell you the story.

It was the first day of school. My mom had pointed out Peeta, standing with his dad. She talked about how nice he is and how I should try and become friends with Peeta. I wanted to go talk to him, but the bell had rung, saying it was to begin. We went to music class. The teacher asked who knew the valley song, and I had to make sure I was the first to raise my hand. The teacher had called me up and asked me sing it, so I did. I looked over and met Peeta's eye. While I singing he had looked at me like he knew me, and my entire life. He made me feel special. So at lunch we sat together and we had become insperatable ever since.

Now to my 'lovely' boyfriend. *note the sarcasm* Me and Gale became friend when we we're in 6th grade. We had met one day in the hall when I was walking to cheerleading practice. He had stopped me in the hall and asked if he could talk to me. Being captain of the varsity cheerleading team of the middle school, when your only in the 6th grade, was a BIG deal. So I could not be late. I had just shrugged him off and kept walking. The next day, I had met up with Peeta, like always and saw Gale there with him. Peeta introduced us.

"Katniss, this is Gale. The co-captain of the baseball team. Gale, this is Katniss. My best friend and captain of the VARSITY cheerleading team and class president"

"Peeta, you always make being captain of the cheer team and class president so important. I don't care, Mr. Captain of the Baseball, Wrestling, Basketball, and Football team. Oh and did I mention mr. Vice President."

"Touché."

And then we walked to school. Gale was okay and I thought I started to like him. And it turned out I did. For the 6th grade Spring Fling, Gale had asked me to go with him. I, of course, accepted. I had went shopping for a dress with my best friend Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter. She went with Peeta. We both had great dresses.

* at the dance *

Me and Gale had been dancing a long time when a slow song came on. We started to dance slow and that was when he asked me out. I said yes, and then he kissed me. No, he was not my first kiss. I would tell you who, but that's another story, for another day. But back to my story.

So now me and Gale had been dating for about 3 years. We are now in our junior year, about to become seniors.

So that's it. I'll write in you later.

~ . .

a/n iknow, that was terrible. but i'll try and make it longer next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is short. Sorry! But I wanted to update before I went on vacation. Chapter 3 is already started. It originally was going to be chapter 2, but I wanted to tell you about there kiss. So, chapter 4 is going to be in Peeta's POV. His won't begin with Dear Diary, but h will be telling the story from his pov during the same day Katniss did. Sorry. I just confused you.**

**Please review. I really don't know if they are good or not.**

**P.S. new capter might be up tomorrow! I have a five hour drive to Maryland, from New York, plus traffic. -,- but I love writing, so hopefully a new (long) chapter will be up tomorrow night! :D**

* * *

Dear Diary,

*Flashback*

It was the summer, right before we we're about to go into 6th grade, when I had my first kiss. Peeta and I were just talking when he asked if he could kiss me. I was shocked, at first. He said,

"Katniss, you are my best friend. I know you are going to get a boyfriend soon, and maybe I'll get a girlfriend, but I want first kiss to be with you. Is that weird?"

"I don't know Peeta"

"I knew it was weird. Now you are never going to talk to me again because I'm and idiot and made things awkward. Sorry Kat. I'll understand if-"

And that was when I kissed him. Full on the lips. At first, I'm pretty sure, he was shocked. Then he kissed back. His lips we're soft and tasted like grapes. We had just eaten lunch, and he had just eaten grapes. We pulled back at the same time and just stared at each other. I decided to talk first.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Your lips are soft"

"Your lips tasted like grapes"

"Sooo.."

"Yea?"

"Was I good kisser?"

At first I didn't know how to answer, but because I am sooo smart, I thought of something.

"You were as good as I probably am"

"I would tell you the best, but you we're my first kiss. Was I your first kiss?"

"Yes, and you I guess it was a good kiss."

"You guess?" Peeta always had to joke around.

"Yea, I mean. There is probably better"

Then, we ran around the meadow, chasing each other.

If I had to be honest. He was the best.

~ . .


	3. Chapter 3 Stronger

hey! Sorry for the lateness. but wanted to make this chapter perfect. then it got deleted. sorry again. but my first day of high school is tomorrow! but promise there will be a chapter this weekend

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today is May 8th. Yes, its my birthday. Peeta had called me at midnight to say happy birthday. By the time I went to say thank you he was already asleep. When I woke up, I had gotten no texts or missed phone calls from Gale. I knew he didn't forget but he probably remembered I didn't like to make a big deal out of my birthday.

So let me tell you about my day.

I got up and showered. I brushed my teeth and kept my hair loose, knowing Gale would like it. I wore and black undershirt and and loose fitting green top. I wore demin shorts because it was starting to get hot outside. I then went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got into the kitchen Prim, Mom, and Dad were there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATNISS!" said my mom, dad, and Prim at the same time. I said thanks and ate my oatmeal before my mom hands me keys. I don't recongize them, so when I step outside and see a baby blue buggy convertible, I scream like a girl that just got proposed to. My mom, dad, and Prim laugh while I run into the car.

I went to the bakery to pick up Peeta. He comes out with a box , a paper bag and his schoolbag. He stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Um, Katniss? Why are you in a car?"

"Its mine. Do you like it?"

He doesn't even answer. He just gets in the passanger seat. I just start laughing.

"What?"

"Well you just into my car, and you don't even say happy birthday to me."

"What? I was the first one to say happy birthday to you!

"I know, I know"

After about 5 mins we were at the school. We both get out and start talking about random stuff until Madge comes up to me with a scared face.

"Madge, what happened?"

"Um, Katniss. I'm so sorry! I know its your birthday and now you feel terrible, but you can still be happy."

"What are you talking about Madge?" I turn around for a second, and I see them. I start crying

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asked in a scared voice. He turns around and sees them too. His entire face turns red and you can see a vein popping out on his neck.

"Peeta, please. Just don't. I want to be happy." I turn back around to Madge.

"How long did you know?"

"I was at Glimmer's party yesterday. She wasn't the only one. It was her and Clove."

"I'll be right back."

I walk over to where Glimmer and Gale are making-out. I pull Glimmer by her hair and slap her in the face. She just stares at me. I don't have time to deal with her so I turn to Gale. He looks like he just saw a ghost

"We're over."

"WHAT?!" He screams, and everyone looks at us.

"You we're a stupid jerk. You cheated on me more than once and every time I forgave you, but I thought it was because I loved you. I don't. I never have and I never will." I start to walk and turn around one last time.

"By the way, your fly is open." And with that I walk into the school with a huge smile on my face.

But that, was just how a new relationship was formed.


	4. Just the Beginning - Part I

**Guess who is actually alive? Me, and hopefully I'm back for a long time. I was working on a one-shot for 3 months on the side from this story and I am very excited about it, but it probably won't be up until Feburary or March. So I don't want to keep you waiting anymore, onward!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Moving On

*Peeta's POV*

Dear Journal,

Today Katniss found out that Gale has been cheating on her. When I was talking to her today though, she said she was glad to have a _friend_ like me. I'm still in the friend zone. I guess that's what we'll always be. I mean, why would anyone like me? I'm a awkward boy who bakes and writes in a purple journal with sparkly blue ink. Oops, didn't mean to tell you that. I'm going to change the subject. So this is what happened after Katmiss broke up with Gale.

We go into the school, and talk to Mr. Abernathy, the principle.

"Hey Uncle Hay," Only Katniss could walk into his office like that.

"Kat, what are you doing? Go go class. Nice to see you boy."

I guess I joined the conversation. "Hey Mr. Abernathy"

Katniss turns to me, " Peeta we are family. Call him Haymitch."

"Kat, why are you in my office."

" Peeta and I want to skip today. Please!"

She lowers her voice so no one can hear except Haymitch, but I hear her.

"Gale cheated on me and I'm really upset. We were just gunna go to the Mockingjay, Mr. Crane is working there today. You could even ask if I was there. All you have to do is give me my work later. Please Uncle Hay, it's my birthday!"

"Fine, just don't tell your mother."

"Thanks Uncle Hay, your the best."

She drags me out of the room and shoves me into her car. She starts speeding off towards Mockingjay, the karaoke diner. We go in and she finds us a table. Then she runs up to the stage and does the one thing that makes me stop and stare, she sings.

And I am, once again, a goner.

* * *

**Okay, really short, but next one is coming soon! I want to tell you I have a schedule, but I don't. I'm hoping for every Friday or Saturday, but I'm not sure. And the opening paragraph was for Mockingjay Rue because she wanted a sparkly diary for Peeta. Okay that's it. Please review! Please don't be mean!**


End file.
